This invention relates to a backrest and more particularly to a backrest having an adjustable lumbar support.
Many types of backrests have been previously provided which include various types of supports for the lumbar area of a person. However, the devices of the prior art are either extremely cumbersome, complicated or difficult to use. Further, prior art devices do not have means for vertically adjusting the lumbar support as well as means for increasing the thickness of the lumbar support.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved backrest.
A further object of the invention is to provide a backrest having a lumbar support removably positioned thereon which may be vertically adjusted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backrest having a lumbar support removably positioned thereon to enable lumbar supports of various thicknesses to be mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backrest of the type described which may be quickly and easily adjusted to accommodate the particular person utilizing the backrest.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a backrest which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.